


Stripes

by stglaurens240



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Love at First Sight, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, gardener obi-wan, i don't good at tagging, plot from minutes past midnight, serial killer anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stglaurens240/pseuds/stglaurens240
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is a serial killer,He hates stripes,He kills people who wear stripes,— And he fell in love with a man who wears stripes.





	Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> plot from Minutes past Midnight | Segment : Crazy for you

 

Anakin Skywalker is a serial killer,

He hates stripes,

He kills people who wear stripes,

 

— And he fell in love with a man who wears stripes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Some person just cross your path and change your whole direction._ — That is one of Anakin's favorite love at first sight quote

 

The man is looking at him, he is bigger but shorter than Anakin. Anakin just trying to look at the other way, guess he looked so restless.

 

"Hey," The man stepped closer, asked him softly. "Can I help you?"

 

_Shit, his voice is so soft_ \- Anakin wants to melt down here.

 

"Uh- no..." Anakin blushed hard, looking down his hands and played with his own fingers. Don't want to look at his stripes shirt, his dark blonde hair or his beautiful eyes. Anakin is so nervous and felt like he's going to die.

 

"Are you ok?" 

 

"No! I just- just-.. wait a minute."

 

Anakin sighed, he can't stand talking to him close like this. So he ran away to the back of the alley that have a dead body that was wearing stripes hat, Anakin killed him and his bag still there. He took a pen and a paper from his bag and writes something on it. He looked for the man a little, he still looked at Anakin's way.

 

Anakin lifted the paper out.

 

_' I just think I'm interested in you. '_

 

"Are you flirting with me?" He cocked his eyebrow, but smiling.  _This guy is so shy, how cute he is._ -He thought as he answered. "By the way, I'm Obi-Wan."

 

"Anakin," He said, shut his eyes tightly as his face looked so flushed, a new paper was lifted.  _' Will you go on a date with me? '_

 

Obi-Wan laughed, maybe Anakin doesn't shy much as he thought. "If you want that, I'm ok."

 

* * *

 

Anakin loves Obi-Wan more and more everytime they met. Obi-Wan is a gardener and he has beautiful flowers for him all the time. The problem is, when he was gardening, he always wears stripes shirt. And if they have a date, Obi-Wan'd wear that shirt, made Anakin go crazy so he has to kill another people to calm himself 

 

"What's the matter, Anie? You looks strange today." Obi-Wan asked his lover, but Anakin gave him a sweetly smile back.

 

"Nothing."

 

"Really?"

 

"I'm fine, old man! Just go shopping quickly."

 

In Anakin's deep heart, he afraid that if Obi-Wan found out about him as a serial killer, Obi-Wan will leave him. And Anakin can't handle that feeling. He don't want to be alone anymore, 'cause it's hard to have love when you're a serial kiler, right?

 

That night, Anakin took his both eyes off with a knife. So he can't see stripes anymore. The blonde hair guy laughed, his hands full of dark-red blood from his eyes.

 

He could be good lover for his Obi-Wan, couldn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> #kxzfic


End file.
